There Is Safety In Insanity
by chachingmel123
Summary: Who would have thought, he would get reborn into a kid who just committed suicide? People are after him for something he shouldn't have seen and the only way he can protect himself, is by acting like he had lost half a brain. Right now, being sane was dangerous. Being sane, meant somebody had an excuse to point a gun to his head.
1. Chapter 1

There is Safety in Insanity

Summary: Who would have thought, he would get reborn into a kid who just committed suicide? People are after him for something he shouldn't have seen and the only way he can protect himself, is by acting like he had lost half a brain. Right now, being sane was dangerous. Being sane, meant somebody had an excuse to point a gun to his head.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Gigantic girls...

What is there to love about them?

He loved everything about them, the tall and slender legs...

How, it was so easy to see their panties without them knowing it...

Their large breast, that was superior in every way, to normal girls.

And how with just one single step, they could destroy a road completely.

Yes, Conrad Keeler, loved the idea of giant girls, for him, normal sized girl just wouldn't cut it and he was often found buying things that features a giant girl in it.

If a giant girl was in something, you bet your hardest, that he had already brought it or was going to buy it in the future.

Some may call it an unhealthy obsession, and that he should focus on average sized girls. Because giant girls do not exist, but he never listened anyway.

He really should have.

He never know, that one day, he would enter hell.

He died at the age of 43, without having a single girlfriend or a child.

But the only thing, he cared about as he died, was not being able to snuggle with his giant girl pillow in the morning.

Why didn't giant girls exist?

At least make him giant too or something, normal sized people were so boring, he longed to be giant.

When your giant, you didn't have to worry about getting to work, the whole world was your bathroom and you didn't need money to survive.

Plus, wouldn't be cool to not be afraid of anything?

He bet if he was huge, bullet's would bounce right off his skin like superman.

Conrad Keeler, may have died but his spirit had entered the rebirth cycle, the next thing he know, he was on a hospital bed.

"Doctor, the patient, he's alive" A nurse said, in amazement in French.

"What?" He said, what was going on.

"You are very lucky to be alive, your man" A man with blond hair said, in a doctor uniform before saying."Your heart stopped for two minutes. You should have died"

"Wait, French?" He said, the man was definitely speaking French but the problem was he couldn't speak French for the life of him, so how could he suddenly understand him and reply back to him in fluent French!.

The man gave the nurse a certain look, was it possible the boy had suffered some head drama and said. "Do you know, why you're here?"

"Besides, you kidnapping me?" The man in a boy's body said, suddenly realising that his voice didn't sound like his voice at all.

The nurse wrote something down.

"What your name, age and where do you live?" The doctor said, "We found you, hanging yourself."

"What?" He said, were these people nuts? Why would he commit suicide?

"For somebody so young to hang yourself..." The man said, before shaking his head and saying. "We need to do a complete evaluation of your psych, before we release you from the hospital. We don't want you to try and kill yourself again, the moment our back is turned. So a nurse will be with you twenty four-seven until your deemed sane"

"What?" He said, but the man left, leaving the nurse behind.

And watch him, they did.

He couldn't even go to the toilet without somebody being present in the stalls, he was forced to attend classes, where they kept on insisting he wasn't 'Conrad Keeler' but some six year kid named 'Patrick'.

But seeing his appearance for the first time, he realized why they thought he was some boy named Patrick, he was in the body of a six year old with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

He was in the body of some boy named 'Patrick'.

He had died.

It was mostly likely that the original owner of this body had successful killed him.

Patrick had officially died when he hung himself and he had entered it.

And after a good freak-out for half an hour, he became determined to get out of the hospital.

He was smart enough to realize the more he claimed to be 'Canard', the longer he would stay at the hospital and he was right, he was released 2 days later, after being deemed 'stable' for the outside world.

Where this woman claiming to be his guardian showed up, to take him 'home'.

That night...was the night, he realized why Patrick had hung himself.

That kind looking woman, was actually a monster behind closed door's.

She was forcing 'Patrick' to lure and kill people, imagine his shock when he entered the house to find two dead corps sitting in chairs at the dinner table.

The women acted like it was completely normal for those corpses to be there, and she gave him instructions to lure a man she had, had an eye on for a while into the house to kill him.

He hadn't lasted one night before he ran, he ran like he had the hounds of hell after him.

He used his adult mind to hide, he was sure Patrick had done so already but was caught.

He ran to a very far away mobile booth, using the money he had stolen, he had called the police tipping them off about the corps and continued to run never sticking around to find out what happened.

He was sure, he didn't want to be anywhere near that women.

But he had nowhere to go.

But he didn't care, to him once you've seen a dead body so cruelly killed like that, all you feel like doing is running.

He slept under bridges, in boxes and stole money to buy food.

Eventually, he was caught by the police and was identified.

He was taken to a house full of nutjob's, because the police thought he would be unstable, growing up with a woman like that, they never actually bothered to talk to him!

What kind of idiots puts people in nutjob house for almost 20 years without actually confirming their insane!

He know something was off about the police, who took him to the stations, it was like they were trying to cover up something.

Could it be 'Patrick' saw something that he shouldn't have and they were trying to cover it by claiming that he was insane?

He was wrapped up in a crazy suit, and thrown in a plush room before he know it.

The other 'guest' here, quiet frankly, unsettled him.

He got the feeling that if they know he wasn't crazy, they would make him crazy.

He had seen the electric chair and the weekly 'mental evolutions' with the suspiciously looking needles to know danger when it looked him in the eye.

Somebody was trying to get rid of him.

So he did the only thing he know to survive.

He acted like he had lost it.

He acted like he had gone insane.

He 'broke down' after a good month and his mind had become that of a five year old, his 'condition' never got better and he was often found drawing in his room with crayons.

By 16, the memories of 'Patrick' started to reveal themselves before his very eyes.

The boy life had been one big mess after another.

He also found out, just what Patrick had seen to make people want to silence him.

Patrick, had witnessed the murder of the one person who had promised to love him and give him a stable home, those who killed them man, kidnapped him and placed him in the hands of that women.

Patrick had been watched and was made to keep quiet so under pressure, Patrick had saw no way out than to hang himself.

"And that's when the big elephant, rode down the hill and broke his arms." He said in a childlike voice, in his hands was a children's book, but he was reading it wrong.

There was no elephant.

His wasn't very dangerous compared to the other's, just extremely childish.

It was probably why, the workers here, felt more at ease being left alone in the room with him more than everybody else.

Beside him, was a coloring book which he scribbled in quiet frequently.

Around his neck was a collar.

It would have been a strange, sight for anybody to see a man who was fiscally 25 years old, scribbling in a coloring book and drinking juice out of a carton.

But at least, his behavior was more normal than the sixteen year old, who was always creepily sniffing people's hair and scaring the shit out of them, whenever he talked about how good it was would look died in their own blood.

Sico's, all of them.

"The wheels on the bus, go round and round, round and round, round and round." He sang, patting his knees.

"Are you sure, you want to pick him?" A voice, he recognized as Nurse Sue, said, behind him.

"He's the only one, who's most stable here and wouldn't attack me on sight." A new voice, he hadn't heard before said. "Can you imagine, what would happen, if we can turn him into a normal man? How much publicity it would give us?"

"Yes, he may be the most stable one here." Nurse Sue said, "But his mind is that of a child, and some of the things he says unnerve even me. Are you sure, you can let him be around normal people? What about if he ends up killing somebody?"

"Don't worry, he would be bound and be giving a pill that eliminate any violent tendacy's he may have temporary." The new voice said. "I've worked with the chronically insane before, so all we have to do is evaluation how dangerous he may be, before doing anything. If he is beyond reasoning, than we send him back here"

A week later, he was 'lured' into a cage, with the promise of cookies and candy, but he would be a fool if he thought he was safe despite no longer being inside a mental hospital.

Every hour, they would stop and check on him, if he was out of cookies or candy, they would give him more, anything to keep him calm, a man strength was a terrifying thing after all.

After six hours, he had fallen asleep, and when he woke up, he found himself bound in that white jacket, chains were around him and he was wearing a mask that hid the bottom half of his face and he out of his cage.

He really did look like a dangerous criminal.

"Tomorrow, we'll do an evolution on his mind." The same voice said. "It doesn't look like he would wake up anytime soon, the pills we gave him should keep him asleep for the rest of the night, so we can rest easy."

If only they know...

"It still doesn't put me at ease, having a lunatic here" A new voice said, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and pretended to be asleep, just before the door opened.

"See, he's asleep, there's nothing to worry about." The same voice said, before closing the door, there was a sigh of relief, before footsteps were heard leading away from the door.

They all went to sleep but the next morning, when they went to check on the patient, all they found was a empty room but a shattered window.

One of the room's chairs was missing...

"SHIT, CALL EVERYBODY!" The main man in charge yelled.

"WE HAVE A LUNATIC ON THE RUN. I REPEAT! WE HAVE A LUNATIC ON THE RUN! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE IN JAPAN! FIND HIM, BEFORE HE CAUSES HARM!"

And scene!

This story started off as a man turning into a giant because of his obsession for gigantic girls but I ended up combining an old fanfic of my on one of my old phones and the webtoon 'Bastard' that I made a mistake of reading the first few chapters. Please tell me what you think, if I continue this, things are going to become very strange for those walking by LME. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Due to popular demand, I've decided to continue this.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

A lunatic was on the loose and Tokyo was about to realize, they weren't even safe on their streets anymore.

If the government, itself, caught wind of what was happening, the project would immediately be shut down and people in uniforms would be on the streets, with dart guns or real guns, ready to take down one single man.

Millions of dollars, gone down the drain, just like that.

That's why they had to look for him as quiet as possible.

In other news, the people of Tokyo, found themselves waking up to what could only be described as a man, with ridiculously long blonde hair, sitting in the middle of a street without any shoes on, in a strait jacket but despite the chain's, he still managed to draw using his mouth, a mask was over his face, so nobody could see his face.

The man was either a metal patient or an actor practicing for his role, as a mental patient.

It was a very shocking to see, so early in the morning, and it was no surprise, that he attracted quiet the crowd, because it was such an unusual sight.

What, he was drawing to an onlooker prospective, made no sense but he was certainly taken extra care with detailing it.

The police had been called, to remove the man from the streets.

Nobody, expected the man to ignore the police officers who were sent to confront him and certainly, nobody expected for the man to grab one of the police officers which he found annoying and throw him, down the street, make him land in some trash cans.

The man than said, in a childish voice, in French, that sent chills down those who heard it, spine.

"Don't interrupt, me, when I'm drawing, or I will hurt you, okay?"

Nobody, could move this man from his spot.

Ch 2: The man who draws.

It was certain a very special moment, when you witness more than ten police officers trying to restrain one man, who were throwing them around like plastic bags with bound himself, even if they managed to grab him, how would they put the handcuffs on?

The man was chained from head to toe, he shouldn't even be able to move, let alone pick stuff up.

"GO, AWAY! AND LET ME FINISH MY DRAWING!" The man yelled, in French, picking up a trash can and throwing it at a group of cop's, who barely dodged it.

There was New's camera's everywhere, it just wasn't everyday this sort of thing happened, well not so out in the public, the man chained was clearly not in his right mind, even several celebrity came to see what was happening, including one Kyoko Mogami and Kuon Hizuri, and his very stunned manager who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

This was real, right?

The man, sat back in front of his drawing and continued to draw, ignoring the police officers, entirely, who were trying to safely close in on him.

And that's how they found him.

Professor Ronan Sirucek, and his goons pushed their way through the crowd of people, who were being blocked by extra police officers.

"Excuse me" He said, to a police officer. "I need to get through"

"And who might you be? It's dangerous, up head" The police officer said, who was a woman.

"My name is Professor Ronan Sirucek and that man, is one of my patients." He said, half telling the truth. "I'm terribly, sorry about him. He was supposed to take his medication, but he managed to run away. If he doesn't take his pills, he can become incredibly dangerous"

Oh, they know.

The man had thrown a total of 7 police officers! If that wasn't dangerous, than they would hate to see when the man got serious in trying to hurt somebody.

Seeing no choice, the police officer said. "Okay, fine, but I will have to inform the Chief"

"That's fine, by me." The man said, as the women went to inform a bald man, who then looked back at him and motioned him through.

The Professor passed through, but when his goons tried to get in, they were blocked, so he had to go in alone.

About a hundred people watched as he approached the man, who sat down back turned towards them, focusing on his drawing.

"Hi, Patrick" The man said, softly.

The man stopped drawing and turned around, hearing his name.

The professor than said, in French. "Patrick, I'm a professor. What are you drawing?"

They didn't expect the man to reply back and say with obvious joy.

"Me and a kind of old man!" And they all got the feeling, if this drawing had been on a sheet of paper, the man would have proudly showed the man.

"Are you, almost done?" The professor said.

The man than turn back to the drawing and said. "Almost. I just need to draw one more thing"

The professor than turned to the police officers and said in Japanese. "Give him, five more minutes."

Well, this certain turned into an odd day, several people thought, as they waited for the man to finish his drawing.

After five minutes, the man dropped his chalk and got up, admiring his work before turning around and saying in French, proudly. "Done! Professor."

Before he said. "But, what do I do now?"

And the professor know this was never a good sign when dealing with those deemed insane, it was best to keep somebody like him busy, or he could turn on the public itself, to entertain himself.

So the professor got out something from his pocket's, and they were all shocked to see it was a bag of sweets.

"If you come with me, you can have this bag of candy" He said.

"Really?" Patrick said.

The man nodded.

Patrick practically ran, to the man and grabbed the bag of candy, before following the man through the crowd of people, who had taken to staring at him, as he eat the bag of sweets happily.

You could just feel the shock and disbelief, in the air, as they all came to the realization that this man had the brain of a child.

A black van was already there waiting for them, that Patrick was lead into and drove away, leaving a crowd who had just seen a crazy person for the first time in their lives.

Some couldn't help but take a peek at his finished drawing.

Kyoko wonder what would happen, if she told Kuon, that, the man had similar proportions to him.

Kuon couldn't be related to a crazy person.

Right?

#20 minutes later#

Unfortunately for Patrick, he found out too late, that the sweets he was eating was laced with a sleeping substance's, by the time he realized, he was half way to dream heaven.

He was out cold, within five minutes and they had to carry his heavy body inside the compound.

When he came to, they clearly weren't taking any chances with him, thanks to his escape before, so they made sure, he couldn't see or move his body around.

His body felt like iron, making him realize he had clearly been drugged.

"Thank god, the government doesn't know, he's our programs lunatic" Said, an unfamiliar voice.

"This could have been messy" Came, the professor voice, before the sound of a heavy door opened.

"I see, your awake" The man said, who he recognized as the professor said, there was no way, he was going to unbind the man in front of him, the crazy man had managed to escape when he wasn't supposed to able to move.

And boy was that hair really long, the people who brought him in, ended up brushing hair strands off of them for hours, well, he supposed, the man hadn't had a proper haircut since he was declared insane.

Because, never, allow an insane person to see a sharp and pointy object near them, it would end in disaster.

"If you promise to be good, you will allowed be allowed to see but you have to swear." The professor said, and he nodded.

"I swear, I'll be good." Patrick said.

"Good" The man said, finally taking the blindfold of his eyes and his eyes, took a moment to adjust to the dim light, before quickly darted all around the solid room, empty room.

There was absolutely nothing in it, no furniture or windows that he could use to escape.

The flap on his mask, was opened so he could talk.

"Now, Patrick" The professor said. "Do you remember how old you are?"

And Patrick could have shrugged, he had been sat staring at the same random walls for what he assumed was year's, who know's how old he was, however somewhere in the back of his mind despite not seeing himself in the mirror, he had realized his hands were no longer as small as they used to be and the nurses that took care of him, had gotten smaller.

Was he an adult now?

But instead he said. "I'm 5 year's old."

The man took a breath in, the man in front of him believed he was five years old? He know mental patients often live in the times, they had been the most happiest in, but to believe you were five years old, just what kind of life did he live after he had turned five years old?

He had been told Patrick had lived with an old man until he was five, before the man had died, was that why he believed he was at that age? Was that the age he was the most happiest? But what about the women who took him in, after that?

What caused him to mentally breakdown? He had been told, Patrick had been in the hospital previously, claiming he was someone else.

Was that the beginning of his breakdown?

But why didn't he want to be Patrick, when he was in the hospital?

So many question's, surrounding the man, but he highly doubted the bound, man could answer them with such a broken mentality.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Patrick said.

"Sure?" He said.

"We are is Gilles? The nurses, wouldn't tell me. He hasn't picked me up, yet" The man said.

And the professor felt his heart drop, Giles had been the name of the old man who took care of him, so was he in a time where Gilles was still alive?

It was no wonder the nurses hadn't told him anything, if they told him the truth, who knows how violent he would get.

A child armed with a full grown man's strength was a dangerous combination to have, he could easily cross the line between thought as a harmless crazy person to a dangerous crazy person.

Patrick had yet to stain his hands with blood, and the truth, might be the thing that push's him over the edge and you don't want to be the closest person, to a crazy person in strong denial.

"um, he's very sick, so you were put into that building, until he's recovered" he told a plausible lie.

Patrick gasped and said. "Gilles is sick!? Well, is he fine now? Can I visit him."

Well, he was out of that building now, so that must mean the old man was doing fine.

"Ur, his situation has become so bad that we had to transfer him abroad, but the money to get him all better has run out and he also pays for your care. So me and my men, offered to take care of his fees and you, until he's all better, but you have to do exactly as I say or the old man won't get better." He said, hoping the bound man in from of him, would believe him.

He only realized moments later, just how wrong the last sentence, that came out of his mouth suddenly sound like.

It seemed the bound man had picked up on that as well, his mental age wasn't too young to know, of people who would offer him free ice cream if they told him to get into their truck and his body stiffened.

"But, we won't make you do anything, you don't want to do. It's just tests" He quickly added.

"Like, my usual test's?" Patrick said.

"Just like your usual tests" The man said.

"And the old man would get better?" Patrick said.

"Yes, you can even visit him, when the tests are all done" The man said, not mentioning how they hoped he would be declared sane by the time the tests were over.

"Really?" Patrick said.

"Really" The man said. "Will, you be a good little boy?"

Patrick nodded eagerly.

"Then, let's start with cutting your hair, I'm sure you haven't been able to see properly for a long time" The professor said.

It was in that moment, that none of them know, just how much trouble his face would cause, as the most famous family in Japan would be forced to pay attention, to a lawfully declared insane person.

And scene!

Next chapter, Patrick gets a hair-cut and Lory gets an interesting call, that prompts him to visit him and he can't believe his eyes. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: MERRY CHRISMAS!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Lory Takarada was just about to go home, when his phone suddenly rung, he was confused when he saw an unknown number on it.

Today had been pretty crazy, especially when he heard about the apparently insane person who had stationed himself not that far from his company, causing enough trouble for the street to be blocked by the police.

Seeing an unknown number, he was half convinced, that it was one those people who were always trying to sell him stuff or somebody claiming, that he had an accident in the last five years'.

He was very temped to the ignore the call, but something inside him clicked the button to accept the call, as he sat down inside his limousine to find out what the person wanted

"Ur, is this Lory Takarada?" Came a voice.

Lory was surprised to hear a man with a French accent on the other end of the line.

The person seemed unsure, as if he got the wrong number.

"And who is this?" Lory said, if he was going to try and sell him stuff...

The man seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and say. "I'm a professor who works at a mental hospital"

Wait.

What?

Clearly, Lory didn't expect the man to start off with that.

Why was somebody who worked at a mental hospital calling him!?

"Honestly, we would have liked to contact the Hizuri family directly but you were the best we could get" The man said, after all, only idiots would show the world the phone numbers of extreme famous people.

Lory eyebrow lifted up, why earth would a mental hospital need to contact the Hizuri's?

Was this call even real?

Lory was beginning to suspect that this man wasn't really from a mental hospital and was trying to get their number's.

"And why do you need their numbers?" Lory said, keeping his voice light even though he had a deep suspicion of the voice on the other end.

What the man said next would determine if he would cut the call or not.

"Ur, well" The man said, wondering how to bring this up. "...It's about my patient. He's recently got his hair cut and I think there may be some relation to the family." and then to drive it all home, the man sent him a picture by phone.

And Lory didn't really listen to the man, until he saw the picture that was sent to him and he almost had a heart attack.

It was an image of a man with his feet up on a chair, fiddling with a rubix's cube, but what made his heart skip was how much the man looked incredibly like a young Kuu Hizuri with mess short blonde hair.

"...Is this picture real?" Lory said, after a short time.

Pictures can easily be faked, after all.

"I can send you a video if you want" The man said, with confidence.

"Where is this hospital?" Lory said.

He had to see this man himself to believe.

Ch 3: A relation who is possible crazy.

It took half an hour to drive to the supposed mental hospital, Lory had never thought in his life, he would walk through one of these.

He was surprised that the building didn't scream mental hospital, instead it resembled more like a small factory.

He was greeted at the door by two man in black suits and nobody else.

With so much secrecy, Lory was beginning to think he had been led into a trap and these people were going to kidnap him.

Luckily, he had called home tell one of the servants exactly where he was going.

However the two men who greeted him, didn't seem to care about touching his bank account by tying him up, instead thy lead him inside, where he met the man, who he had apparently been talking to, on the phone.

"Nice to meet you, Lory-san" The man said, "My name is Ronan Sirucek. Patrick's Doctor. He is just down this way"

 _Patrick?_ Lory thought, so far, if this was a scam, it was a pretty good scam.

How many people stilled claimed, they had a relation to the Hizuri family in one week?

Lory was led down a hall until he got to a door that led into a small room.

"I must warn you that before you go in. Don't do anything to upset him and just agree to everything he says. If he starts asking you if you have any scissors. Than that's your clue to leave. Just say you don't have them on you and you need to go out and get the scissors. " The professor warned him and both Lory eyebrows shut up as the door opened and he was allowed inside.

Lory walked in expecting some sham but to his shock, it was the actual man.

The same man that he had seen from the picture, even the way he was positioned was identical.

Lory slowly neared the man before finding a chair to sit down.

The man seemed engrossed in the Rubix cub, occasional his feet would scratch themselves as if one was super itchy, that he didn't even notice the sound of the door opening or Lory come in.

The chair Lory found was opposite the man and once he sat down, he observed the man in front of him.

The man seemed to get frustrated as time went on like a child, because he couldn't solve the cube.

Lory didn't say anything.

Then the man suddenly stopped tinkering and took a deep breath, then Lory saw an unbelievable sight.

The man hands were the very image of lighting, and in mere second's, the once messy Rubix cube had been completely solved.

"Amazing..." Lory said, speaking for the first time, he had never personally solved a Rubix cube with resorting to cheating and like a normal person.

And at the sound, the man head suddenly snapped up and his Gazel eyes met with Lory's open one's and there was a hint of surprise in them.

And for the first time, Lory heard the man's voice.

It was extremely childlike.

"Mister, who are you?" The man said, in complete French, dropping the cube on the floor before he glanced at the door as if hiding a secret and asked. "Does the Professor know, you're here?"

And with that sentence, Lory finally know why the man was here.

How old was this man and yet his demeanour was like that of a child?

How did he get this way?

By law, this man should be out and about, joining the workforce and maybe even married with children, instead he was behind closed doors playing with a toy.

Lory had picked up some French as he travelled so he said back in broken French. "Yes, the Professor knows I'm here"

"Is that so?" The man said, extremely interested in the mysterious man in front of him.

And Lory didn't know why but there was something extremely unsettling about the man's eyes as he looked at him.

It was like the man wasn't looking at him like he was a fellow human being.

"Hey, Mister" The man said, after a long time of successfully making Lory feel uncomfortable, not even the best actors in Japan could make him feel this way. "Let's play a game"

"What kind of game?" Lory said.

"Can you guess what I had today? And I will guess what you had." The man said, making Lory blink.

Guess what he had?

Wasn't that impossible?

"If you don't want to go first, then I can" The man said, looking excited, before he said. "You had coffee and a big chunk of strawberry cake with wipe cream"

And Lory was stunned.

That was exactly what he had for lunch.

"How?" Lory said.

"Your breath and scent." The man said, pleased to have got it right. "Coffee leaves a very strong scent on a person's breath and clothes, but as power as ordinary cigarettes while I can see a bit of strawberry and cream at the button of your lip, even though I have to scrunch my eyes to see it."

To see all that...

Lory got the feeling that he might be in front of a Genius.

But then the man seemed to remember and say. "You can learn a lot of stuff from television. Sometimes, I'm forced to watch boring stuff because my favourite cartoons are not on. And sometimes the Professor makes me watch certain shows, which he said would help me. But on the plus side, I learnt a lot from my siblings from the other building."

Yes, lot's of dangerous stuff, that would have a person eying a child with fear.

"Now, it's your turn Mister" The man said, with a smile that reminded him of a child who was about to get something good.

"I give up" Lory said, there was no way, he could do it.

"nnnoooooo." The man said, disappointed before he said perking up. "Well, you lost. So, the next time you come, you have to come with a box of expensive chocolate"

How did?

Lory was startled.

The man level of deduction was frightening, he already knows that Lory would come visit him again before he even made up his mind to tell the family about this man.

"If you don't, I won't be happy" The man said, and the look Lory was beginning to think would appear a lot, made an appearance sending shivers down his spine.

This man was both childish, cunning and dangerous mixed into one, there was no way, he would be allowed out in the population full of normal people, who knows what tragedy would take place?

Lory was starting to worry about the lack of security in the building.

"Okay, I promise" Lory said, getting up before walking away, the man seemed to watch him leave before getting bored and picking up the Rubix cube, messing it up again, so he could start all over.

Lory opened the door, to meet the Professor.

"So... what do you think?" The man said.

"I'll call the family in the morning" Lory said, he couldn't ignore this even though the man left him feeling unsettled.

The professor seemed relieved before he said. "If he does turn out to be a relation, I hope you keep the News, low"

Lory understood more than anybody, because the man was classified as insane, who knows what would happen if the press found out, not all the family was sane.

"He is in a program right now and is making progress. I want to slowly start introducing him to life outside, until I know I can leave him without putting him in chains and putting him under heavy drugs." The man said. "I hope that one day, he would be sane enough to even tell me, what triggered his current state"

It didn't make sense to him that Patrick reverted back to a time when he was five, when he know from his records the women who took him in was very nice.

If that man was sane, Lory know the man would do big thing's.

Hell, if he was sane, Lory would have presented his card right there and then, hoping the man would take it and enter his talent division or get a job that requires a shocking amount of knowledge to do so.

But as it stands, the man was not fit to hold a job or even mix with the general public.

All he could do was leave and hope to come back tomorrow with the rest of the family.

He wondered how shocked they would be once they see this man for themselves.

Little did any of them know, that in France a certain woman was visiting Patricks old mental home.

"Hello?" The counter person said, before she saw the women and quickly recognised her. "Miss Delon, is it that time of the month again? Patrick is very lucky to have you."

The women in front of her was middle aged, had ginger hair and blue eyes, she looked beautiful.

"You know me" The women said, "Since my husband died, Patrick is the only one I have"

The counter person nodded with a sober expression before saying. "Well, Miss Delon, you'll be happy to know that Patrick has been moved to another facility. The Hospital exactly picked him to undergo treatment with a world-renowned Doctor. If all goes well, Patrick might regain his sanity. The hospital is even planning to throw him a huge party when that happens."

But the women face didn't show happiness instead she was shocked, when she said.

"W-What did you say?"

 _Things would get very bad for her if Patrick was sane._

And scene!

Merry Christmas everybody! My head hurts so I'm going to rest for a bit, sorry if you were expecting this part to tell you what the next chapter will be about. Review/fav and follow!


	4. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
